Field
The present disclosure relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers that are rotatable or spinnable without tipping that would cause the container's contents to spill.
Description of Related Art
Beverage containers currently exist that have uneven bases. Such containers can be made to wobble. However, the range of velocity that such containers can experience is quite limited because too much movement, too much speed, or both will cause these beverage containers to spill their contents. Others have attempted to mitigate the spilling problem with caps, braces, and heavier materials. However, these approaches do not provide an easily rotatable, elegant, and versatile container that is resistant to tipping or spilling.
Accordingly, what is needed are containers that can be rotated without concern for tipping or excessive wobbling of the container that may cause the contents of the container to spill or that at least provide the public with a useful choice.